Como Mujer
by Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros
Summary: - Hermione - llamaron calmadamente miro sobre su hombro y lo observo a él a su lado - Harry - deletreo simultáneamente en un susurro audible y él le sonrió cálidamente ¡Maldita sea! Si supiera que esas sonrisas le roban hasta el último suspiro y el más profundo aliento


"**Como Mujer"**

**S. Guzmán **

…

Capitulo Único

…

Estaba cansada de esperar que él se diera cuenta que existía como mujer no como amiga, ¿Esperanzas? ¿Sueños o boberías?

Que mas da el significado que le diera, lastimosamente tenia que reconocerlo ella solamente era su amiga ….. Le dolía si, pero no podía hacerlo notorio, bufo exasperada hasta acomodar su ultimo libro en el baúl, sonrió amargamente mientras se giraba en sus talones para dirigirse a la puerta, bajo las escaleras hasta su sala común, noto la misma tristeza que ella llevaba dentro, la misma melancolía de no querer partir, porque si lo hacían no volverían jamás a Hogwarts, no como estudiante

── Hermione ── llamaron calmadamente miro sobre su hombro y lo observo a él a su lado

── _Harry_ ── deletreo simultáneamente en un susurro audible y él le sonrió cálidamente

¡Maldita sea! Si supiera que esas sonrisas le roban hasta el último suspiro y el más profundo aliento

── ¿Vamos al comedor? ── pregunto él y ella asintió ── de acuerdo démonos prisa Ginny me espera ── acoto adelantándose a ella, la sonrisa de la castaña desapareció tan lentamente que quizás fue doloroso

…..

Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del castillo, él habla de infinitas cosas y ella solo respondía en monosílabas o sonidos sordos, su mente trabaja y procesaba la situación de que en menos de quince horas partirían de ese colegio y quizás en su próximo encuentro seria para felicitarlo en su boda con la pelirroja

── Harry ,,yo ,, tengo algo que decirte ── tartamudeo

── habla ── apresuro él y sin dejar de caminar, ella tomo aliento detuvo su marcha y cerro su mano en el antebrazo del azabache para que no continuara caminando, él miro el gesto y la observo a ella con sumo detalle ── ¿Qué sucede? ── cuestiono ansioso

── Yo te,, ── callo por unos segundos, tomo aire ansiosa, Morgana solo ella sabia lo mucho que le costaban aquellas palabras ── ¿Cómo me ves? ── pregunto al fin

── ¿Cómo? ── bufo exasperado ── No entiendo ──

── ¿te parezco linda? ── pregunto dudosa

── Claro que me pareces linda Hermione, eres com…──

── ¡NO! ── interrumpió molesta ── No como amiga, ni como hermana Potter ¿Cómo mujer te parezco linda? ── , "- Lo hizo si al fin lo pregunto –", él la miro dudoso, confundido sin creer aun lo que ella le estaba preguntando

── ¿q..ue? ── fue un vil susurro sin convención alguna

── ¿Qué si te gusto como mujer Harry Potter? ── pregunto segura de si misma

── Hermione yo.. ──

── Yo se que hemos sido amigos desde siempre ── interrumpió ── se lo de tu relación con Ginebra, pero Harry yo te amo ── confeso al fin, él la miro atónico

── No puede ser ── aseguro ── Quizás no sea amor, quizás estas confundida, quizás se.. ──

── ¡No estoy confundida! ── exclama ── ¡Se muy bien lo que siento! ── habla ── Y lo que siento por ti es amor y no precisamente de hermanos ── concluye, él se acerca a ella tomándola por los hombros

── Hermione yo no te amo, yo amo a g… ──

── Si ya se lo que ibas a decir, yo amo a Ginny ── repite tratando de imitar su voz ── ¿Y ella te ama a ti? ── pregunta seriamente mirándolo a los ojos

── ¡Claro que me ama! ── exclamo un poco harto de la situación

── ¡Pues si te amara como tu dices no se fuera acostado con Dean Thomas! ── encrespa colérica pero calla rápidamente al darse cuenta de sus palabras

── ¿Qué dices? ──

── No .. yo .est.. ──

── ¡No ahora me respondes! ── su noto de voz aumenta y eso de cierta forma le causa temor a ella

── Lo que escuchaste ── se defiende apartando su temor ── Ella te encaño y si eso es amor Harry, es una porquería ── escupe con asco, él se acerca a ella quedando a milímetros de su rostro

── vete ── le pide ── quítate de mi vista ── susurra con furia y así lo hace, ella prefiere irse y dejarlo solo, él así lo necesita, lo que ella acababa de hacer no es para nada ético o honorable pero que mas da en la guerra y el amor todo se vale y si esa era su ultima carta tenia que jugarla

….

Mas si embargo él, se recuesta en la pared y se deja caer dolido, la vista se le empaña y el corazón le late desenfrenadamente, siente odio e ira en su interior

¿Cómo fue capaz_ ella_ de traicionarlo?, bufa exasperado y se revuelve el caballo en frustración, escucha unos pasos acercarse mas no levanta su mirada

── Aquí estas ── escucha que le hablan y reconoce esa voz a la perfección ── No podrás huirme toda la vida ── suelta coqueta agachándose a su lado, Ginny Weasley, su niña, su mas grande amor

── ¿Qué quieres? ── suelta él en tono frívolo

── ¿Qué te sucede? ── pregunta preocupada y acaricia su cabello

── Hace unos días yo estaba con una verdadera mujer ── dice y ella lo ve con mucho interés, ríe, una carcajada de impotencia ── una falsa mujer ── finaliza entre dientes y poniéndose de pie, ella lo ve perpleja

── ¿De que hablas? ── cuestiona ella temerosa

── ¡No te hagas la imbécil conmigo! ── exclama furioso ── No eres mas que una mujerzuela ── sisea con repugnancia y ella lo abofetea

── ¡No me ofendas! ── le reprocha

── No te ofendo ── la mira con furia ── ¡solo digo la maldita verdad! ── rebate con tanto odio que la asombra ── ¡Vete! ── le pide ── Vete antes de quea capaz de cometer una locura ── amenaza

── Solo espero que algún día me perdones ── dice ella mirándolo a los ojos

── ¡LARGATEE! ── grita con desesperación

…..

── ¡Hermione! ── llaman entre el bullicio de alumnos que se despiden y ella detiene su paso, lo mira y simultáneamente baja su vista

── ¿Qué quieres? ── pregunta con la mirada baja

── Se que me porte como un estúpido, se que cometí mucho errores y que la.s cos…──

── Al grano Potter, ¿Qué quieres? ── pregunto la castaña levantando el rostro

── Necesito que me perdones ── pidió el chico

── Estas perdonado ── concluyo rápidamente y trato de continuar con su marcha

── No ── exclamo deteniéndola tal y como ella lo había hecho ── no así, no así ── repitió

── ¿Entonces como Potter? ── cuestiono toscamente

── Como mujer ── deletreo lentamente hasta llegar a ella ── Como mujer ── termino besándola

* * *

**Bien mi pareja favorita es Draco Malfoy (Tom Felton) & Hermione Granger (Emma Watson), Asi que acepto criticas constructivas sobre mi primer trabajo sobre esta pareja **

**Se despide **

**Soriangel Guzmán, Modelo **


End file.
